A Wolf's Worst Death
by A Wolf's Nightmare
Summary: Kate questions Aaron's immortality, causing him to create a body-switch machine. But what happens when an omega wolf named Solomon steps in the machine and tries to take over. Will the gang be able to stop and switch the wolf back to normal?
1. The Immortal Question

A Wolf's Worst Death (1)

"Well, there's still sort of a bruise on you." Hutch said. And he was right.

"Oh, those bruises don't go away. Luckily, my fur is dark enough so you can't see most of it."

"This is just too weird." Garth said as he scratched his head.

"I'm just glad you are okay." Stacy said.

"Yeah, I'm just glad that I can have my partner back." Hutch said as he licked his mate's nose. Aaron blushed.

"Oh, Hutch. You're too kind."

"I'm serious. I thought you died."

"Ha! Died? Not in this lifetime. We all know that I'm… wait for it… immortal!"

"You're not immortal!" Kate exclaimed. Everyone turned to her. "Why are you guys believing this? It's all an illusion, fake!"

"Fake? Creation! Over here!" The Humphrey-resembling wolf walked next to him.

"Yes, sir?" He spoke in his deep lisp.

"Pull off my head."

"Are thou sure?"

"Yes! And don't hold…" He was interrupted when the creation ripped his head off clean again. The gang gasped, even Kate. But she then saw under the blood some strings.

"You see that?!" She yelled.

"What?" Humphrey asked.

"He has strings around the neck!"

"That was just to hold my head in place while it healed." Aaron said frustrated. "You know what Kate?! Hold on. Put my head back on." He told his creation and he complied.

"You know what Kate?! I'm sick and tired of you questioning my immortality! Ugh! I can't deal with this now. Everyone out!" He exclaimed as he pointed to the entrance.

"Oh, man! Kate!" Stacy said frustrated.

"What? Don't blame me!"

"You questioned him!" Garth said.

"You would've done the same thing!" Their argument went outside. They never noticed to see the white-harried omega wolf spying on them from a bush.


	2. Battle Scar Lies

A Wolf's Worst Death (2)

"Three months…" The wolf, whose name was Solomon, said. "Three months walking through Canada with little food and no shelter. I'm burning from the sun one moment then freezing my ass off another." Solomon staggered by some bushes and sat.

"I can't go on… I need food. If only my stupid pack members didn't treat me the way they did, I wouldn't have gone insane and killed the pack leader. But, that's all behind me. I just wish they would've treated me better."

His stomach growled for the tenth time that day. He tried to forget it but it growled even louder. He wouldn't be in this mess if he knew how to deal with those wolves.

The anger filled him with dark thoughts of taking place as pack leader. He was tired of being treated as nothing. He then heard the sound of an argument on the other side of the bush. He listened intently.

"Why did you have to argue?!" A red-haired wolf, Garth, asked.

"Because he's not immortal!" A tan-haired wolf, Kate, said.

"He is! You saw his creation rip his head right off." A black-haired wolf, Stacy, said.

"Immortal? Creation? Maybe I need to have a little talk with this wolf." Solomon said as he staggered quickly to the passage where the gang came from. He saw a den and a slick, brown-haired wolf working on some kind of metal box. He approached him.

"Hi!" The slick, brown haired wolf, Aaron, was startled by his entrance as he was also was electrocuted by the box.

"My God! Don't sneak up on me like that!" Aaron exclaimed.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted some food. I'm just a wanderer." Aaron looked at Solomon with sympathy.

"Oh, alright. Come here." He led him to his caribou stash.

"What's your name?" Aaron asked.

"Solomon."

"Aaron." He said with a smile. "Well, eat up." He said as he motioned to his caribou. And he did. Then Aaron noticed some scars and bruises on him. "Why do you have these scars? Were you in a fight?" Aaron joked. Solomon's eyes widened.

"Yeah. I was… in a fight with… some wolves in the Northern pack. But I showed them what for." He lied.

"Oh wow." Aaron said amazed. There was a moment of silence until,

"Hey! Want to test out my new invention. It allows someone to switch bodies with another."

"This is my chance!" Solomon whispered. "Of course!"

"Great!"

"This is easier then I thought."

"What was that?" Aaron asked.

"Oh, nothing." Aaron shrugged it off. "That was close."


	3. Switching Personalites

A Wolf's Worst Death (3)

"Just apologize to him!" Hutch said to Kate.

"What's there to apologize for? I believe he's not immortal. End of story!" She said with a huff and folded her arms.

"You just saw his creation rip his head off. You've seen him get stabbed by Stacy. He was even struck by lightning!" Humphrey argued.

"Actually, that was me." Garth corrected him.

"Shut up, Garth. We're talking here."

"Don't tell me to shut up!"

"Fine. Go suck a lemon."

"Hey, ass-wipe!" Garth said enraged as he pushed Humphrey. "You better not talk to me like that ever again." He said with a sneer.

"Or else what? You don't have the guts to kill me."

"I could kill you right here, right now."

"I've died and came back. It's overrated."

"Hey, guys!" A voice popped up from behind them, interrupting their fight. It was Aaron and Solomon. "We have something to show you!"

"Another one of your inventions, I guess?" Stacy asked.

"Yep. Oh, and this is Solomon." He said as Solomon waved.

"Nice to meet all of you guys." He said.

"Nice to meet you too." Kate said. She then noticed his scars. "Where you in a fight?"

"Yeah, but that's not important. We need to show you this thing Aaron made." He and Aaron went back outside and brought in a metallic box.

"What's that?" Hutch asked.

"This is my body-switch machine!" Aaron exclaimed. "You just stand on some pad and your soul enters into the other person's body that is standing on a pad and vice-versa."

"You did this because I said you weren't immortal, right?" Kate asked.

"It's really annoying…"

"Well, you're going to keep being annoyed because I don't believe."

"You won't say that when you switch bodies with me. Step on the 2nd pad." Aaron said as also stepped on one.

"Fine" She then was side tracked by Solomon when he stepped on the pad. "Um, excuse me."

"No, excuse me…" He said as he pressed a button on the box. Sparks flew and the gang looked away as Solomon's body was transferred to Aaron's and vice-versa. When the machine stopped, smoke came from the two wolves.

"What just happened?" Humphrey asked.

"I did it!" Solomon said in Aaron's voice.

"What did you do?" Aaron asked in Solomon's voice.

"I just took a big step into taking over Jasper."


	4. Which is Which?

A Wolf's Worst Death (4)

"What?" Humphrey exclaimed.

"I've been pushed around and picked on all my life. Now, it's my time for some payback." Solomon said with a sneer.

"We have never picked on you Aaron!" Garth replied.

"I'm Solomon!" He yelled in Aaron's voice.

"What? Then you're Aaron." Garth asked pointing to Solomon's body.

"No, I'm Solomon and he's Aaron." Aaron explained.

"What? No way in hell I'm you!" Solomon yelled.

"Yes, you are. I'm Solomon."

"No, I'm Solomon!"

"You're Aaron."

"I'm not Aaron."

"Then I must be Solomon."

"What? That makes no sense! I'm Solomon!"

"You're Aaron!"

"You're Aaron and I'm Solomon."

"No, I'm Solomon and you're Aaron."

"I'm Humphrey!" Humphrey exclaimed. Everyone turned to him in confusion. "What? I thought we were playing a game."

"Anyway," The real Aaron said. "As I was saying, you're Aaron. You're in his body and therefore are me. Not 'you' me, but 'me' me."

"So I'm you?"

"Correct."

"And I look and sound exactly like you?"

"Correct. But without the personality of me."

"Great, then I'm ready for some destruction. Where do 'you' I keep the chainsaw?"

"You're not going to do anything to the pack!" Garth said. The rest took into fighting positions.

"Oh, it's a fight you want, eh? Well, I'll give you one…" They stood for a few seconds until Kate lunged at him. Solo-aron just swept to the left and ran away,

"After him!" Kate ordered.

"Wel, duh!"

"Don't start with me Aaromon!"

"Aaromon? Really?"

"What ever! Let's go!" Hutch said and they did. Solo-aron made his way to Winston's den. He started to chuckled evilly.

"My plan is coming together."


	5. The Perfect Death

A Wolf's Worst Death (5)

Solo-aron walked up to Winston an Eve who were eating caribou. He then took the caribou out of their mouths and threw it across the room.

"You've had you last meal here…"

"What is the meaning of this Aaron?" Winston exclaimed as Eve growled at him.

"_They think I'm Aaron…"_ Solo-aron thought. _"Excellent." _He then spoke. "Are you the pack leader?"

"You know I am. So you better treat me with respect."

"Okay and this is your lovely mate, I presume?"

"Yes and she is also vicious." Eve kept a murderous eye on him.

"She vicious, huh? Well, so am I." He then kicked Eve in the stomach which sent her flying to the wall. Winston tried to pounce on him, but he just simply swept to the side. Solo-aron went to him and un-sheathed his claws. He was about to kill him when he heard a voice.

"Get away from him!" Solo-aron turned to see Hutch, Kate, Garth, Humphrey, and Aaromon.

"I see you found me. Where's that black wolf that was with you?"

"She's back in my den. Now let Winston go." Aaromon replied.

"What are you going to do about it?" Aaromon then lunged forward to attack but stopped dead in his tracks as Solo-aron slit Winton's throat.

"Oh my God! Dad!" Kate exclaimed as her dad's throat squirted out blood. The last thing he saw was Kate's tearful eyes. He was now dead. "You're… a monster…" Kate said as she sobbed and went to Humphrey. Aaromon then went forth and started to fight with him. Eve, who got from Solo-aron's punch, went over to Winston's dead body. The fight led to Aaromon's den. Garth and Hutch, the only two wolves who were tracking the fight, lost them until they saw Aaron running from a bush.

"Hey, Aaron! You are Aaron, right?" Garth asked.

"Yes." He lied. He was actually Solomon. Then he saw Solomon and Stacy come from a bush with the body-switch machine.

"Solomon! What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm Aaron!"

"I'm Aaron!"

"I'm confused." Garth said.

"Okay, there's only one way to prove you're Aaron." Hutch said.

"What?" Solomon asked.

"Kiss me."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! I don't roll like that… I mean… damn it…"

"Exactly. Now Stacy!" Hutch ordered. Stacy pushed him onto the pad and pressed a button that transported his soul back to his body. After the few seconds of confusion, Garth pounced on Solomon and bit down on his neck, killing him. He let go and turned to the rest who were hugging Aaron again.

"I guess no one can handle a wolf's worst death, huh?" Aaron said as he was referring to Kate and her dad. And with that comment, they left. But their adventure would continue when Solomon's eyes jerked open.

_**A/N:**_ Don't ya just hate cliffhangers? Well, that's the end of season one. Turn in on June for season two and the 'end' of this cliffhanger. Oh, and please review. If you don't review, I don't write and if I don't write, you do get a story. Not pointing fingers, unless it's something on AFV, which in that case is appropriate. Anyway, goodbye for now!


End file.
